L'éternelle et le vampire
by oOo-camille-oOo
Summary: Avant l'accident, Bella Swan était une adolescente populaire et joyeuse. Quand elle perd toute sa famille dans cet épisode tragique, elle reçoit soudain de terribles dons. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui va changer pour elle...
1. Prélude

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

_oOo-camille-oOo _est de retour avec une nouvelle fiction.

Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voici le début.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Dans cette fiction, il n'y a pas de Prologue proprement-dit mais pour vous aider à comprendre la suite de l'histoire, voici :<p>

**LA SIGNIFICATION DE LA COULEUR DES DIFFERENTS AURAS**

_Rouge :_ énergie, force, colère, sexualité, passion, peur, ego.

_Orange :_ maîtrise de soi, ambition, courage, prévenance, manque de volonté, apathie.

_Jaune :_ optimiste, joie, intellectualisme, convivialité, indécision, faiblesse de caractère.

_Vert :_ calme, apaisement, compassion, tromperie, jalousie.

_Bleu :_ humour, loyauté, créativité, sensibilité, bonté, versatilité.

_Violet :_ esprit, sagesse, intuition.

_Indigo : _bienveillance, grande intuition, curiosité.

_Rose :_ amour, sincérité, amitié.

_Gris :_ déprime, tristesse, fatigue, baisse d'énergie, scepticisme.

_Marron :_ avidité, nombrilisme, dogmatisme.

_Noir :_ absence d'énergie, maladie, mort imminente,.

_Blanc : _équilibre parfait.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Bon, je sais ce n'est pas super mais de toute façon, je met le premier chapitre tout de suite alors aucuns problèmes.<p>

Bisous.

oOo-camille-oOo


	2. Chapitre un

Hello Everyone,

Je suis de nouveau avec vous, pour vous présenter mon tout premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

On se retrouve en bas de la page. :D

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

_Ps: Tous les personnages de ma fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un.<strong>

- Devine qui c'est !

Angela presse ses paumes moites sur mes yeux, et sa bague en or sertie de diamants s'incruste dans ma peau. Je ne vois rien, mais je sais que ses cheveux teints noirs avec des mèches violettes encadrent sont visage, qu'elle a enfilé un bustier en vinyle noir assez décolté, qu'elle a une nouvelle jupe en jean acheté chez Prada, des nouvelles bottes à talons noirs achetées dans le même magasin et qu'elle a des yeux violets, parce qu'elle porte des lentilles de couleurs. Je sais que son père est en voyage d'affaires au Japon, que sa mère trompe son père avec son agent, vu qu'elle est mannequin, elle n'est presque jamais à la maison et que ses petits-frères ont perdu sa boite de lentilles rouge.

Comment je le sais ? C'est très simple, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens. Mais Angela est ma meilleure amie alors je ne répèterais jamais ce que je sais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bella, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard si tu continues de rêvasser ! Me pressa-t-elle. Sa voix était douce, alors que pourtant, elle fumait au moins un parquet par jour.

Je pris tout mon temps pour réfléchir à la personne qu'elle aime le plus.

-Avril Lavigne. ?

-Non ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé que ça soit vrai. Aller, essaye encore !

Ses mains sont toujours sur mes yeux, je fais mine de réfléchir encore un peu avant de lancer.

- Miley Cyrus ?

Elle me relâche enfin, passe devant moi sans rien me dire choquée par ce que je viens de dire.

- Angela, dis-je en la rattrapant, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête parce que j'ai énoncé le nom de ta pire ennemie ?

- Cette pute, n'est pas ma pire ennemie, c'est la personne qu'il faut tuer.

Choquée par ses paroles, je reste là, à la regarder la bouche grande ouvert en forme de « o ».

-Relaxe ma poule, je n'ai encore tué personne.

Voyant mon air toujours choqué, elle se met à rire puis éclate de rire. Elle veut poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je fais mine d'avoir un truc à prendre dans mon sac, qui était posé par terre. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me touche. Les contacts physiques me révèlent trop de choses, c'est épuisant. Je fais d'ailleurs tout mon possible pour les éviter.

En me relevant, elle m'arrache ma capuche et fixe mes écouteurs.

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Bah… J'écoute de la musique, pourquoi ?

Je lui tend un écouteur pour qu'elle entende, elle le met dans son oreille et écarquille les yeux.

- Ohh Putain ! C'est fort ! Justement, c'est un peu trop fort ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est AC/DC.

- Et tu m'as entendu avec ça dans les oreilles ? Dit-elle en me rendant mon écouteur. Ce n'est pas possible !

J'allais lui répondre, mais en même la cloche sonna. Je fermais donc la bouche, elle me sourit et me laissa seule. Je filais à mon cour situé de l'autre côté du lycée, j'allais devoir courir. Sur le chemin, je remis mon écouteur et changeai de musique. Je respire en poussant la porte de ma classe.

Je file au fond de la salle, non sans écraser le sac de Jessica Stanley, qui me lance un « looseuse » auquel je prends soin de répondre un « pétasse » avant de m'asseoir à ma place, sortir mes livres, mon cahier et ma trousse, remettre ma capuche sur ma tête et de poser mon sac sur mes genoux, c'est un sac à mains, je ne vais pas le laisser par terre, surtout que c'est un Gucci. Et d'attendre l'arrivée de M. Parker, mon professeur d'espagnol.

Il est pratiquement tout le temps en retard. En général, il profite de l'interclasse pour avaler quelques gorgées de sa petite flasque en argent. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, ce gars à tout

pour lui, du charme, un accent très beau, une femme égérie de sa propre marque de sous vêtements et une adorable petite-fille de trois ans. J'ai appris cela, le jour de la rentrée lorsqu'il met rentré dedans sur le parking de lycée. Depuis, je fais bien attention à mes faits et gestes.

Pour passer le temps, je croise les bras sur mon bureau et met ma tête dedans, juste après avoir changé de style de chanson. Du rock, j'ai basculé au classique. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup donc moins de pensées à entendre.

Je n'ai pas toujours été une bizarrerie. Avant, j'étais une adolescente comme les autres. J'allais aux soirées du lycée, je faisais des soirées chez moi, j'étais raides dingues des stars, et je m'habillais super bien. J'avais une mère, un père, une meilleure amie et un petit-copain trop canon. Je vivais à Phoenix dans l'Arizona, tout le monde m'aimait et j'étais heureuse. Je venais d'être acceptée dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls du lycée. J'étais gâtée par la vie et rien ne me semblait impossible. Pour certains, ça pourrait être cliché mais c'était vrai.

Maintenant tout cela me paraît bien loin, voir même d'une autre vie. Depuis l'accident, la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est la mort.

J'ai vécu ce que les médecins appellent une EMI, soit « expérience de mort imminente ». Sauf qu'ils se trompent. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : nous étions tous les trois en train de marcher pour rentrer à la maison, après avoir pique-niquer dans un parc, tout en souriant et en parlant. Et la seconde d'après, une voiture les avaient nous avaient percutés. J'aurais du mourir aussi mais apparemment ce n'était pas mon heure. C'était comme si, je regardais la scène de loin.

Je contemplais la voiture qui nous avait percuté, les vitres complètements cassées, les airbags s'étaient déclenchés, ce qui avait laissé la vie au conducteur qui était quand même bien amoché. J'ai regardé mes parents une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit à l'hôpital, allongé dans un lit. Un médecin est entré dans la chambre. Il me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas, ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucuns sons ne sortaient. Des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues. Je fermais les yeux et souhaitais que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Puis, soudain, j'entendis.

-Bella ? Bella Swan ? C'est bien ton nom ? Regardes moi, s'il te plaît…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je sentis une douleur horrible au cerveau, tellement forte que je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.

-Bella! Bella ! Réponds-moi. Où as-tu mal ? Dis le moi !

Je regardais le visage du médecin, je le fixais.

- A la tête, ai-je murmuré avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà.<p>

J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

N'hésitez surtout pas avec les Reviews. Donnez vos avis, faites des commentaires, donnez moi des conseils, mais utilisez les Reviews.

Bisous!

_**oOo-camille-oOo**_


	3. Chapitre deux

Boujour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

J'ai voulu faire d'un pierre de coups en postant deux chapitres dans la même journée, vu que je pars en vacances. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur.

On se retrouve en bas de la page.

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous.

_Ps: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux.<strong>

Juste avant l'arrivée de M. Parker, je retire ma capuche, éteins mon Ipod et feins de réviser mes notes du cours de la semaine dernière. Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux quand il annonce :

- *Hola a todos, aquí Edward Cullen, que nos pasa a nosotros directamente desde Inglaterra. Edward, vaya a su lugar. Este año, usted estará al lado de Isabella Swan. Tendrá que tomar con él a la espera de su negocio.

Edward est un canon, je le sais sans même le regarder. Je me concentre sur mes notes pendant qu'il s'avance dans ma direction, J'en sais déjà tellement sur mes camarades que je me délecte de rester dans l'ignorance encore un peu. Mais à en croire les pensées de Jessica Stanley, tout devant, « Edward Cullen est une vraie bombe ». Mallory, sa meilleure amie, partage entièrement cet avis. Tyler, le petit-ami de Malorie, aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

Edward balance mon sac à dos par terre et s'installe à côté de moi.

- Salut !

Je marmonne un vague « Salut. » tout en me gardant de lever les yeux plus hauts que ses bottes de moto noires et brillantes. Plus dans le genre « défilés haute-couture » que Harley-Davidson.

M. Parker nous prie d'ouvrir les livres à la page 102.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je suis avec toi ? Me demande Edward en s'inclinant légèrement vers moi.

J'hésite un peu mais je fini par pousser mon livre vers lui. Et quand, il rapproche son siège du mien, en complant ainsi l'espace qui nous sépare, c'est une vraie invasion de pensées qui déferle dans ma tête.

_Putain, je n''arrive pas à le croire, elle est assise à côté d'un canon. Cela aurait du être ma place. Franchement, je le plains. Cela ne doit pas être un cadeau. __**Jessica**_

_Tyler ne me pardonnera jamais s'il sait que j'ai envie de baiser le nouveau tellement il est sexy. __**Mallory**_

_Je rêve ou même ma copine le regarde. Je vais me le faire ce mec, je vais me le faire ! __**Tyler**_

Un petit échantillon des commentaires que je reçois, les pensées des gens « populaires » ne sont pas importantes du tout. Je ne compte pas changer pour avoir leurs bonnes grâces. Je finis par m'affaler sur ma chaise, sortir mon Ipod pour écouter la musique, mettre mes écouteurs et regarder la pendule jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, Edward est sur toutes les lèvres ainsi que le nom quatre autres personnes que je n'ai pas encore vu.

-Tu as vu Edward, le nouveau ? Il est trop craquant, trop sexy… Il paraît qu'il vient d'Angleterre… En plus, on m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs nouveaux, tu les as vus ?

Angela s'assied à côté de moi et me regarde à travers sa frange. Angie est très jolie, elle est grande et mince, elle a la peau métisse, un jolie visage, avec des yeux d'origines bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses, une poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Elle s'habille plutôt classe, chic, moderne. Mais surtout cher. Que de la marque et pas autre chose.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu as vu le nouveau, Edward ?

Je secoue la tête en trempant une frite dans le ketchup.

-Oh non ! Me dit pas que toi aussi tu le trouve trop craquant, trop canon, trop sexy !

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu l'avais vu en cher et en os.

- Et en plus, je viens d'y penser, tu n'es pas censée être raide-dingue de Ben ?

- J'étais jeune, je ne connaissais pas la beauté pure mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je la veux.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi obstinée. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu trouve un garçon mignon que tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui sur le champ. Essaye d'abord avec Ben, et si tu vois que ça ne marche pas, essaye avec Edward. Angela, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, tente pas de sortir avec ce gigolo,fais moi confiance, vas voir Ben. Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il n'est même pas de notre rang. Il est assis à la table des populaires.

Merde ! J'en avais trop dis. Vite ! Un mensonge. C'est toujours quand on en a besoin qu'on a le plus de mal à trouver des mensonges.

- Euh… Je l'ai entendu en venant dans la cafétéria. Il disait que tu étais jolie, et qu'il tenterait bien sa chance avec toi.

- Ahh ! Mais Bella, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Peut être parce que tu avais fais une fixette sur Edward, tu ne pense pas ? Lança Jacob, mon meilleur ami, qui venait de s'asseoir à notre table.

Il était plutôt musclé, la peau mâte, des cheveux noirs corbeaux courts coiffés avec du gel, des yeux marrons claires. Un très beau visage. Il fait craquer toutes les filles mais, elles ne l'intéressent pas du tout, vu qu'il est attiré par les garçons. Et oui, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'il est gay et pourtant…

- Si ! Merci de me l'avoir dit Bella ! Je ne sais pas ce que je faire sans toi. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la laissais faire, pour être polie, mais non sans avoir l'envie de m'échapper d'ici. Elle me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, et je continuais de manger. Jusqu'au moment où Jacob se décide à me faire un interrogatoire.

- Et toi, tu ne les as pas vus les nouveaux ? Ou au moins un ?

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, je devais leur mentir ou dire la vérité. Je décide de dire la vérité, de toute façon face à leurs moues, c'est impossible de mentir. Surtout que Jacob et Angela sont mes meilleurs amis. Les seuls. Et je leur cache déjà tellement de choses.

-Euh… Ouais, j'étais à côté d'Edward en espagnol. On était obligés de partager le même livre. Mais je ne l'ai pas trop regardé.

- Ok ! Demain, on va faire les boutiques ! S'exclama soudainement Angela.

- D'accord.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce changement de sujet mais n'insistais pas. J'allais me lever pour aller chercher une petite pâtisserie, quand je sentie un courant d'air dans mon dos. J'étais debout entre ma chaise et la table. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits dans la salle. Tous regardaient dans une seule et même direction. Je décidais alors de m'asseoir, et regardais à mon tour, vers l'endroit où les autres regardaient depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

><p><em>* Bonjour à tous, voici Edward Cullen, qui nous arrive tout droit d'Angleterre. Edward, allez à votre place. Cette année, vous serez à côté d'Isabella Swan. Vous suivrez avec elle en attendant d'avoir vos affaires. <em>

Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'ai tenu à vous mettre deux chapitres en un jour. J'espère que celui là aussi vous plaira.

N'oubliez pas les Reviews.

Bisous!

_**oOo-camille-oOo**_


	4. Chapitre trois

Hello you!

Je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Vous savez toutes que les critiques ne sont pas faciles à accepter. Et bah moi j'ai encore plus de mal à les accepter. Surtout que je dois l'avouer, les gens n'ont pas eu la main légère.

Pour commencer mon histoire, je me suis un peu inspirée de la série " Eternels" pour ceux qui connaissent. Mais pour la suite de ma fiction, tout est entièrement de moi et c'est avec e chapitre que je compte le prouver.

Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à faire des remerciement et des commentaires face aux Reviews que j'ai reçu:

_**Ag:**_** Je te remercie du soutien. Moi non plus, je ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de comportement. Tous ce que les critiqueurs cherchent à faire, c'est de démolir le moral des gens. Moi, j'ai peut-être fais un coup de gueule, mais, je me suis reprise en main et je reste dans le monde fanfiction. Si les gens n'aiment pas mes écrits, il iront en lire un autre et c'est tout. Merci encore.**

_**Petitcoeurfragile:**_** J'ai été découragé mais je suis de retour! Tu as aimé le début, alors voici la suite.**

_**Marilyne Theberge:**_** Et oui, des gens qui critiques sans aider, il y'en a pleins malheureusement. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai continué ma fiction. Et je fais comme je l'entend. Si les gens n'aiment pas ce que je fais qu'ils passent leur chemin et puis c'est tout. Merci du soutien.**

_**Smel:**_** Je reste zen mais des fois, c'est assez compliqué. Je suis ravie que tu aimes parce que voici la suite. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Merci encore du soutien.**

_**Shalemma:**_** Alors toi! Je n'ai pas du tout capté d'où tu es sortie. On t'a sonné pour que tu ramènes ici et te mettes à parler. Il me semble que non, en tout cas, moi je n'ai rien entendu et vous? Je parle comme je veux, c'est pas parce que vous êtes des adultes que je vais vous respecter pour autant. On ne se connaît pas, donc si tu as un problème, on en parle mais je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une enfant que je n'ai pas droit à un minimum de respect. Bien des adultes sont plus abrutis que des enfants. Et à moins que tu veuilles en faire partie, je te conseille de réfléchir à ce que tu dis et tu ne vas le dire. Je me suis bien faite comprendre? Ensuite, c'est bon, à 14ans si je ne connais rien sur la SEXUALITE, c'est vraiment qu'il y a un problème. En cours, on en parle. A mon âge, je ne vais pas le mettre en pratique dans la vie réelle, donc je pense que je peux au moins écrire. Après ça, si t'as d'autres problèmes, on peut en parler. J'ai tout mon temps. Lis bien le chapitre qui suit et tu me dis si ça vient de la série que tu chéries tant. On fais comme ça? Ok! Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas te remercier...**

_**Fan-bella:**_** Cela me fais plaisir, si tu n'aimes pas "Eternels" et que tu aimes ma fiction, ça me fais chaud au coeur. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira d'avantage. Merci du soutien à toi aussi.**

_**Amy Evans:**_** Peut-être que dans le DEBUT de ma fiction, quelques phrases ressemblent au livre, mais ce n'est que quelques phrases, il ne faut pas non plus en faire tout un plat. ^^ Voici le chapitre suivant. Merci du soutien.**

_**Choukinette76:**_** Tu voulais des nouvelles et bah, en voilà... J'ai repris ma fiction en mains, et ceux qui n'aiment pas ne doivent pas rester sur la mienne, il doivent changer de fiction au lieu de me lire. Je reste zen et pour te le montrer, voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci du soutien.**

_**Mimi94r:**_** Moi je trouve à 41ans, on a la forme! Je ne vous ai jamais vu, mais si vous n'êtes pas jeune de corpulence, vous êtes au moins jeune mentalement et c'est cela qui est bien. J'ai adoré votre petit commentaire et merci du soutien. Il y a quand même des personnes très gentilles comme vous qui voient qu'écrire une fiction n'est pas faciles et pour cela, je vous remercie encore. Vous qui aimez lire, et bien, voici mon troisième chapitre. Merci encore du soutien.**

_**Chat-de-nuit:**_** Je suis ravie de voir que des personnes aussi jeunes que moi sont là pour faire éclater la vérité. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes jeunes, comme je l'ai dis auparavant, qu'on ne connaît rien de la vie quotidienne ou intime soit elle. Voici le chapitre suivant. Merci du soutien, ma Belle.**

_**Axellelia3:**_** On est d'accord. Enfin, au moins une personne qui a compris le fond de mes pensées. Alors là, franchement, je te remercie de me défendre. Au bout de deux chapitre, on ne peux pas critiquer ainsi. Cela fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est comprise. Voici la suite comme tu l'as voulais. Merci du soutien.**

Merci à toutes pour vos Reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup aidé.

Comme je l'avais dis dans ma PETITE NOTE, j'étais censée arrêter d'écrire ma fiction mais trop déçu de ne pas montrer mon savoir-faire aux autres, j'ai parlé avec ma mère, et elle m'a dit de répondre à tout le monde. Que je devais accepter les critiques car ce n'est que comme ça qu'on avance. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et j'ai fais des remerciements. Ils sont sincères, ne vous en faites pas.

Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voici le troisième chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>**.**

Les portes de la cafétéria venaient de s'ouvrir, et nous offraient à tous, une vue sur les cinq nouveaux… Cinq ? Pourtant il n'y'en avait que quatre. Je les observais un par un. Il y avait un grand blond à la peau plutôt pâle, des yeux bleus azur à vous couper le souffle, habillé chic, il était mince avec des muscles, mais pas aussi musclé que le grand brun à côté de lui, une musculature très imposante, des grands yeux marrons clairs, il arborait un petit sourire tout en tenant la main d'une grande blonde magnifique, un visage sans aucuns défauts, des yeux maquillés noir, des lèvres pulpeuses couvertes de gloss et des boucles d'oreilles tombaient presque sur les épaules, elle était habillée chez un grand couturier, ça se voyait, vu sa démarche, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était mannequin. Elle se tenait à côté d'une petite brune, à l'allure pétillante qui sautillait pour aller chercher son plateau, elle portait une robe D&G (_Dolce & Gabbana)_, je connais la marque car Angela m'a acheté la même pour mon anniversaire.

- Vous avez vu ça ?

La voix de Jacob m'a fait sursauter. J'ai détourné le regard des nouveaux au moment où la voix de Jacob m'était parvenue aux oreilles.

- Vu quoi ? Demande Angela.

- Bah ! Enfin… Vous avez vu la même chose que moi, cette bande compte parmi elle de vrais canons ! S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi Jacob, mais Edward a besoin d'une fille à ses côtés pas un gars. Dis-Angela.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Enfin, Jacob ! Tu vis dans quel monde ? Même si tu ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un adolescent, tous les mecs canons ne vont pas devenir homosexuelle juste pour toi.

- Elle a raison, ce ne sont pas pour tes beaux yeux que quelqu'un va changer. Tu trouveras l'amour c'est sûr mais patiente encore. J'étais mise à parler parce que ces deux là commençaient légèrement à me courir sur le haricot.

Ma prise de parole fit apparemment de l'effet puisque plus personne à la table n'avait ouvert la bouche jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. On s'est levé pour aller déposer nos plateaux et avons rejoint nos cours respectifs. J'avais court de biologie. C'est marrant comme les choses peuvent changer. Parce que dans ma vie d'avant, j'étais persuadée que les sciences et moi, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. En arrivant dans ce lycée, j'ai voulu recommencé une « nouvelle vie », j'ai tenté de changer toutes mes matières et j'ai finalement fini par faire biologie.

Je suis partie récupérer mes affaires de l'après-midi dans mon casier, la deuxième sonnerie avait alors retentie, en refermant mon casier, je me suis mise à courir à grandes enjambées. J'étais en retard mais j'ai, cependant, réussi à arriver dans la salle de cours avant le professeur. Comme toutes personnes qui se respectent, je me suis installée au fond. Pendant tout le cours, je pensais à ma vie d'avant. Avant, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans me regarder dans le miroir. Je me devais d'être tout le temps bien habillée, j'aimais dévaliser les boutiques avec mes amis. Aller au ciné avec mon petit-ami. Il s'appelait Austin Lloyd, il était grand avec les cheveux châtains clairs qui lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris-perles, des lèvres pleines et roses. Ses muscles étaient bien dessinés sous ses t-shirts. Et il était le quarterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'ai appris par Amy, une de mes nombreuses amies qu'il sortait avec ma meilleure amie, London. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai décidé de venir habiter ici, à New York. Je vis seule dans un appartement assez grand que j'ai pu m'acheter grâce à mon héritage. Je sais qu'à seize ans, en principe, on ne peut pas vivre seule mais Eleanor était une amie de maman qui travaillait aux services sociaux donc elle a réussi à faire passer mon dossier pour que je vive seule et non en famille d'accueil.

J'avais deux heures de sport après la biologie mais ayant pas envie d'y aller, j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi.

Je passais la barrière qui permet de rentrer dans la résidence, me garais et rentrais chez moi. La première chose que j'ai fais, je me suis déshabillée et suis partie à la douche. En second lieu, je me suis habillée, j'ai grignoté deux, trois petits gâteaux avec un verre de lait, et suis allée me coucher.

Cependant, c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sortie de mon sommeil.

- Bella ! Mais pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ? Avec Jacob, on t'a cherché partout !

- Angela… J'étais en train de dormir, laisses-moi au moins le temps de me réveiller.

- D'accord ! Mais de toute façon, je ne comptais aucunement m'éterniser au téléphone. Ce soir, on va en boite, et tu viens avec nous !

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bon…

- Je passe te chercher pour huit heures, bye !

- Mai…

Eh merde ! Elle n'est pas possible, elle ne m'a même pas laissé parler. Arghh ! Je n'aime pas du tout quand elle fait ça. J'allais me rendormir quand un petit être au fond de moi me demanda de regarder l'heure.

Putain ! Il est dix-huit heures quarante-deux ! Je me levais d'un bond pour aller aux toilettes et commencer à me préparer. Premièrement, une bonne douche pour me réveiller et un shampoing pour mes cheveux parce qu'effectivement, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas lavés. Une fois la douche terminée, je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette et me brossai les dents. Deuxièmement, je suis sortie de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre. J'ai ouvert mon armoire et y est extirpée ma robe bleue nuit, elle est magnifique, quand je l'ai vu dans le magasin, j'ai su tout de suite qu'elle allait m'aller. C'est une robe dos-nu qui arrive mi-cuisse. Je l'enfile, elle me fait une poitrine superbe, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir achetée. Je sors une boite de chaussure, dedans, se trouve de magnifiques escarpins à talons bleu nuit, en accords avec la robe. Pour finir, je me place devant mon miroir en pied à côté de l'armoire et commence à me maquiller, les yeux noirs-charbons, un peu de far à joues et du gloss.

Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Je regarde l'heure, dix neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Je mets ma veste longue en cuire avec les manches qui arrivent au niveau du coude, prends ma pochette où j'y ai mis mes clefs, mon portable, mon permis, mon porte-monnaie, mon paquet de cigarettes, mon briquet et ma carte d'identité. Je descends en bas de chez moi, et vois la somptueuse BMW M6 coupée noire d'Angela, il y a aussi Jacob. Ils me sourient tous les deux pendant que je m'installais dans la voiture.

- Bon, tout le monde est là ? Alors, on y va !

- On y va ! Nous exclamâmes-nous en même temps Jacob et moi. Suite à ça, nous avons éclaté de rire.

La soirée s'annonçait superbe.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

Les Cullens sont-ils des vampires ou des humains? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

Ceux qui osent dire que c'est du copier/coller. Alors là, faudrait vraiment aller consulter un ophtalmo.

N'hésitez surtout pas pour les Reviews.

Bisous!

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	5. chapitre quatre

Hello Everyone.

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais avant de commencer votre lecture, j'ai quelques réponses à formuler:

**_Petitcoeurfragile: _Tu me lis apparemment depuis le début et cela me fais très plaisir. A chaque fois tu en redemandes alors j'espère que cette fois se sera la même chose. Enjoy.**

_**Chat-de-nuit: **_**Je ne m'occupe plus des autres qui critique comme ça, sans raisons apparentes. Voici le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur. **

_**Lydouille: **_** La suite de ma fiction, c'est avec le chapitre Quatre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous**

_**Fan-bella: **_**Moi aussi, je porte des lunettes, entre personnes à lunettes, on devrait bien s'entendre. ^^ Une avancée du couple Edward / Bella ? Peut-être qu'il y'en aura, ou peut-être pas. Lis et tu sauras. Pour ma fiction, je devais avoir des personnages avec des yeux normaux. Mais tu sauras si les Cullens sont des vampires seulement si tu lis. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir.**

_**Choukinette76: **_**Merci et de rien. Si j'écris c'est uniquement par plaisir, alors si des gens peuvent aimer ce que je fais, ça me fais grandement plaisir. Voici donc le chapitre Quatre. I hope you like this. ^^**

**_Sannysann:_ Effectivement, comme tu as pu le lire, je me suis inspirée de ces deux moments là. Tu trouves ma fiction vraiment bien, et bah... J'espère être encore à la hauteur avec ce chapitre. Si tu lis ma fiction, tu auras les réponses à tes questions. Parce que si j'en dis trop, il n'y a plus de surprises. Tu comprends? Bon, voici le chapitre suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

_**Ag:**_** Toi aussi, tu me lis depuis le début, il me semble. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisse pas faire et ni démoraliser. Merci du soutien. Je te présente le prochain chapitre. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous.**

_**Yami Shino: **_**Certaines personnes ne réfléchissent pas du tout mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. Non, je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fiction. Mais j'en ai une sur l'autre, que je suis actuellement en train de revoir avec elle d'ailleurs. Voici le chapitre Quatre. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur.**

Voici les réponses. Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à toutes.

Bonne lecture!

_P.S: Tous les personnages de ma fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

Bisous, On se retrouve en bas de la page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre.<strong>

- Dis-moi Angela… Comment tu comptes nous faire rentrer?

- Relax ! C'est une boite de nuit pour ados. Donc pas d'alcool en principe. Me répondit-elle.

Nous sommes en train de faire la queue, Jacob avait entamé une grande conversation avec le mec de derrière et Angela avec la fille de devant. J'étais donc la seule à ne rien faire. J'ai alors sortie mon téléphone quand soudain, je senti un regard insistant posé sur moi. Je me mis à regarder partout au tour de moi. Mais malheureusement juste au moment où je trouvais enfin la personne qui m'observait, Angela m'interpella.

- Bon Bella t'avances !

Je me retournais et vis qu'effectivement, je gênais un peu. Je m'avançais donc au côté de mon amie, suivie de près par Jacob.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là…

- Tu es venue pour danser, t'amuser avec tes amis. Te défouler après toutes ces journées de cours où on est rejetés. Là, personne ne nous connaît. On peut faire ce qu'on veut.

Arrivée devant le videur, ce dernier nous observa de la tête en bas, et nous ouvris la porte. Il y avait des gens qui dansaient dans leur coin, d'autres qui étaient sur la piste en train de se défouler, d'autres encore, étaient en train de se trémousser. Les pensées me venait par centaines, ce n'était pas ma petite salle de classe maintenant c'était une boite remplie d'au moins 200 personnes et d'autres rentraient encore. Je ressortie aussitôt. Je pris de l'air parce que là, ma tête allait exploser si je ne sortais vite de cette pièce. En arrivant, j'avais remarqué un parc pour enfants. Je partie donc à sa recherche. Une fois trouvée, je m'assis sur un banc et sortie mon parquet de cigarettes et mon briquet de ma pochette.

- Je peux ?

- Euh… Bien sur. Je portais ma cigarette à ma bouche.

- Un peu d'aide ?

- Volontiers.

Au moment où l'homme se mit devant moi pour allumer ma cigarette, il me frôla la main et j'eus comme un flash-back. Je l'avais apparemment déjà vu mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Je m'appel Edward. Et toi ?

- Bella.

Il s'était rassis pour me demander mon nom. Ses mouvements étaient plutôt fluides. Grâce au lampadaire juste au dessus de nous, je pouvais distinguer ses traits. J'avais toujours eu une bonne vue mais depuis l'accident, il s'est avéré que je voyais très bien même dans le noir. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il avait des cheveux châtains-roux, le genre de cheveux dans lesquels on veut tout le temps passer ses mains, des yeux vert-émeraudes, la mâchoire carrée. Sous son t-shirt, ses muscles avaient l'air d'être plutôt bien dessinés. Il semblait grand, vu la taille de ses jambes. Il était habillé chic. Cela me rappelait les vêtements des nouveaux. J'eus un mouvement de recul, sa peau brillait légèrement à la lumière.

- Tu es l'un des nouveaux ?

J'observais attentivement son visage en aspirant un peu de ma cigarette. Il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes, il était parmi les nouveaux. Il était magnifique comme eux. Il me souriait. Je tournais la tête pour expirer.

- Ouais. Avec ma famille, on vient d'arriver à New-York. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pendant le peu de temps qu'il a parlé, mon regard était fixé sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si elles m'appelaient. Elles étaient pulpeuses et semblaient douce. J'aurais tellement eu envie qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser et enfin me libérer de cette tentation. Quand je remarquais qu'il me regardait, je rougis instinctivement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à New-York ? Pas que vous me gênez, loin de là… Mais… Pourquoi ?

- C'est la capitale de la mode… Ma sœur, Alice, adore tout ce qui concerne les vêtements. Elle veut être un styliste connue pour ses talents. Alors pour que son rêve soit réalité, nous avons emménagé ici.

- Tu ne semble pas très emballé par cette idée toi …

- Non, je suis content pour elle mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours facile de déménager et de laisser un passage de notre vie derrière nous.

A ce moment là, j'eus comme une pulsion, je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. J'attendis un petit peu avant d'avoir une réponse à mon baiser. Il paraissait surpris lorsque je me suis reculée, il me regardait tellement fixement que je me mis à rougir.

- Euh… Je suis désolée. En général…

- Laisse. C'est rien. J'ai été surpris, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'embrasser les jolies filles que je croise. Il se mit à rigoler.

Son rire était sans doute communicatif vu que je me retrouvais à rire avec lui. Cela allégeait la tension qu'il y avait maintenant entre nous.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. D'habitude, je ne fais pas ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai adoré !

Et je me remis à rougir. Avec lui, je me serais retrouvée rouge beaucoup de fois. Ma cigarette avait totalement été consumée et je n'y avais touché qu'une seule fois. Je l'a lâchais dans l'herbe et sortie mon portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était vingt-deux heure trente. Le temps était passé vite aux côtés d'Edward. J'avais six appels d'Angela, dix messages de cette dernière. Trois appels de Jacob mais dix-huit messages. Je décidais qu'il était temps de les rejoindre. Je me levais et Edward suivi le mouvement.

- Tu es venu seul ?

- Non, je suis venu avec mes frères et sœurs. Ils ont voulu aller en boite pour tenter de se faire de nouveaux amis. Mais dans ce genre d'endroit, il y a trop de monde.

- Ouais. En plus, la musique est beaucoup trop forte. On ne s'entend même plus parler.

- On est bousculé.

- Ouais. Mais bon, on doit quand même y retourner.

La sonnerie de mon cellulaire retentit. Angela.

_Mais enfin Bella, tu es où ? _

_-_Je suis sortie prendre l'air, j'arrive.

_Ok. Je t'attends près de l'entrer, histoire que tu ne me cherches pas une fois à l'intérieur. _

- Très bien. A tout de suite.

_C'est ça, à tout de suite. _

Je me retournais vers Edward. Il arborait un air sérieux. Tellement craquant. J'avais encore une envie folle de l'embrasser._ Bella ! Reprend toi_ m'assénais-je.

- Bon, je vais y aller, on m'attend.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

On était arrivé au niveau de la rue où se trouvait le "New Moon" dans boite de nuit dans laquelle mes amis avaient décidé de venir.

- On se voit en cours alors. Dis-je en souriant.

Je commençais à partir quand je sentis que quelqu'un m'attrapais le poignet et me retournais. Suite à la rapidité des gestes, je rentrais dans quelque chose de très dure. Une main remonta mon menton, et je me retrouvais face au regard du plus bel homme que cette planète n'est jamais portée. Il baissa légèrement la tête et m'embrassa, doucement au début puis plus poussé. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je lui donnais bien évidemment ce qu'il voulait. Et nos langues commencèrent une bataille érotique. Il avait lâché mon poignet pour me prendre par la taille, et moi, j'avais passé mes bras autour de son , par manquement d'air, je dû mettre fin au baiser. Il colla son front au mien, haletant lui aussi.

- J'ai adoré ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais je dois y aller avant qu'Angela ne croit que j'ai été kidnappée ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je te laisse alors. Répondit-il en s'éloignant en rigolant.

- A demain.

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la boite de nuit. Le videur me laissa entrer sans aucuns soucis. Je ne fis même pas la queue. La soirée n'était pas terminée. Loin de là.

En rentrant, je déposais mon manteau et ma pochette au vestiaire. On me tendit un bracelet avec une clef et un numéro pour fermer le casier. J'attachais le bracelet à mon poignet et sortie. Angela m'attendait comme prévu et elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit aussi furieuse ?

* * *

><p>Me revoilà.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère que je n'en ai pas déçu. Vu que j'ai quelques problèmes avec la conjugaison des verbes.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en écrivant une Review.

Bon, j'y vais. Bisous

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	6. Chapitre cinq

Coucou tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout frais. Je viens en faite de le terminer. Mais avant de commencer à lire, une petite session remerciement s'impose:

**_Petitcoeurfragile: _Voici la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

_**Marilyne Theberge: **_**Oui, je te l'avoue le chapitre précédent était plutôt court mais j'espère quand même que celui-là te plaira.**

_**Fan-Bella: **_**Oui, j'ai fais avancer ton couple préféré. Je suis désolé, je sais que le chapitre quatre était court. Mais j'espère que celui-là sera mieux. Je ne pense pas faire des merveilles mais bon, si tu le pense, cela me fait plaisir.**

_**Choukinette76: **_**Très très bonne question. Mais je ne peux pas en dire trop sinon, il n'y aura plus de suspens. J'espère que ce chapitre va te réjouir aussi. Bonne lecture.**

_**Audrey 1986:**_** Tu trouves que ma fiction est superbe. Cela me fait plaisir. Voici la suite. **

_**Or elise: **_**Une nouvelle "fan", ça fait encore plus plaisir. Voici la suite. Merci du soutien pour cette fiction.**

Voilà pour les remerciements. Je ne vais pas vous faire plus de temps. Voici le chapitre cinq.

Bonne lecture!

On se retrouve en bas, à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinq.<strong>

- Angela ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je commençais à légèrement paniquer.

- Si tu étais revenue il y a dix minutes maintenant, tu aurais pu empêcher **ça** !

Je me retenais de rire, vu qu'Angela était en colère mais la scène que j'avais sous les yeux était vraiment trop marrante. Jacob était en train de faire son show sur le bar du club. J'avais du mal à y croire. Il avait l'air soul vu qu'il tanguait légèrement sur le côté, il était debout sur le bar en train de danser sensuellement, autrement dit, il fait un streap-tease. Je comprenais la colère de mon amie mais c'était quand même plus drôle qu'énervant. Il y avait une foule au bord du bar, apparemment Jacob avait des fans car il y avait beaucoup de filles mais aussi beaucoup de garçons qui l'observaient. Il y'en avait carrément qui lui tendaient des billets. Et bien, si Jacob ne trouve pas de travail plus tard, il sait dans quoi se reconvertir. Il avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il était plutôt bien foutu. S'il n'avait pas été gay, je pense que j'aurais probablement voulu sortir avec lui. Il commençait à enlever son pantalon quand soudain un gars grimpa sur le bar pour danser avec Jacob. C'était tordant. Il devait avec trente-cinq ans passés, il avait au moins un triple menton et était barbu. Il avait aussi un ventre bien arrondi, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Il avait également un pantalon ultra serré en cuir. Et des chaussures en cuirs montantes. Il portait lui aussi une chemise mais la sienne était rouge avec des carreaux blancs, un peu comme les nappes de pique-niques. Il se déchainait, il s'était carrément collé à Jacob et à ce qu'il me semblait ce dernier ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça. Mais ce que je voyais était carrément hallucinant, Jacob et le type était en train de se rouler un de ces patins. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'explosais de rire.

Je sais que je suis une de ses meilleures amies mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça dans ma mémoire, il me fallait aussi une preuve. Je courus jusqu'au vestiaire. J'étais tellement surexcité que j'en tremblais, j'eus du mal à ouvrir mon casier. Une fois ouvert, je pris ma pochette, me dépêchais non sans fermer mon casier. Je sortais en courant du vestiaire, sur des talons, ce n'est pas évidemment, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long.

En revenant dans la salle, je pus constater que les deux gigolos étaient toujours sur le bar, mais allongés, Jacob sur le pervers. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au bar, sortis mon cellulaire et pris en vidéo la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Mais apparemment c'était le truc en trop car Angela appela le videur pour nous faire sortir de la salle et nous mettre dehors. Ce dernier ne se gêna pas du tout. Il prit d'abord Jacob, il l'emmena dehors, puis revint pour prendre ses affaires et mettre l'autre type dehors. Angela n'avait pas dit que j'étais là aussi. Alors j'en profitais pour aller chercher mes affaires tranquillement, et en laissant le bracelet sur la porte que je laissais entre-ouverte. Je me ruais dehors, juste après cela.

- Angie ! Jake ! Vous êtes où ?

Aucunes réponses. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait personne. Je pris donc la direction du parking. Et là, je vis que la voiture d'Angela n'était plus là.

_Merde !_ Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça ! Comment je vais faire pour rentrer moi maintenant ? Je commençais à paniquer, je suis à New-York depuis pas très longtemps, je ne vais jamais savoir quelles routes prendre pour rentrer chez moi. Je regardais l'heure, près d'heure du matin.

_Seigneur Dieu tout puissant !_ Il n'y a plus de bus ou de taxi à cette heure là. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à enlever mes chaussures pour pouvoir marcher. J'étais à présent pieds-nus en train de marcher le long de rues que je ne connaissais pas. Comme on dit, tous les chemins mènent à Rome. Donc, je vais forcément arriver chez moi un jour. Je cherchais d'abord une grande avenue, en général, c'est illuminé et il y a des gens qui sont dehors à n'importe quelle heure. Je trouverais sûrement mon bonheur.

J'étais ainsi en train de marcher mes chaussures à talons dans la main droite et ma poche dans la main gauche quand une voiture passa à côté de moi et s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas de feu tricolore alors je me retournais pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi mais à ce que je voyais, il n'y avait personne. Je m'avançais prudemment. Puis quand j'arrivais à la hauteur de la voiture, qui était en faite, une Volvo grise, je m'arrêtais. La vitre côté passager s'abaissa et je pus voir le conducteur. Edward Cullen ! _Seigneur Dieu du ciel !_ Il s'est arrêté pour moi !

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on allait se revoir. Où sont tes amis ?

- Moi non plus. Et comme tu le vois, ils m'ont laissé tomber. Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve par rapport à chez moi. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec ta famille ?

- Si ! Je suis parti les rejoindre, on s'est amusé et ensuite, ils ont décidé de rentrer. Il n'y a que quatre places dans la Porche d'Alice alors je suis venu avec ma voiture. Et voilà, que je me retrouve seul. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Euh…

-T'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas te manger. Il me fit un grand sourire pour me prouver que c'était vrai.

_Wouah !_ Ses dents sont d'une blancheur, il aurait pu facilement faire une pub pour Colgate Max White ou un truc du genre. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette pensée de ma tête.

- Alors tu veux ou pas ?

- Euh… Ouais. Ouais, je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes.

Je grimpais dans la voiture et déposais mes chaussures par terre mais gardais ma pochette dans mes mains, puis je fermais la portière. Pendant qu'il démarrait la voiture, moi, je mettais ma ceinture.

- Donc c'est quoi l'adresse ?

- Au croisement de la troisième avenue et de la douzième rue dans l'East Vill Lower East Side.

- Je vois. Je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi en faite.

Alors ça, c'est trop cool ! J'habite à côté de chez les Cullens. _Doux Jésus et tous ses apôtres !_

- On se verra souvent alors… Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure.

Il était tellement sexy quand il conduisait. Concentré sur la route. Il me lançait des petits regards en coins. _Au Seigneur !_ Je crois que je vais défaillir. Je ne suis plus vierge depuis un moment. Mais très sincèrement, je pense que si je l'aurais été, je lui aurais sauté dessus, tellement il est craquant. Je secouais vivement la tête. A côté de lui, je perdais complètement les pédales. Il me regardait avec curiosité. Je devais être rouge pivoine maintenant.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mais il m'observait toujours. Je me tournais alors vers la vitre et regardais dehors. Enfin pas vraiment. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Cependant j'ai quand même entendu ce qu'Edward m'annonçait.

- Bon, on est arrivé.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? J'avais presque crié. Il devait prendre pour une folle à l'heure qu'il est.

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

_Putain !_ Je n'avais même pas fais gaffe qu'on était en bas de chez moi. Soit il roule vite, soit j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai rien suivi de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

- Non, rien… Désolée. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Je me baissais pour remettre mes chaussures rapidement. Quand j'eus fini, je me suis relevée. J'ai regardé la porte d'entrée du bâtiment puis ai reporté mon regard sur Edward.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramenée. Je pense que sans toi, je ne serais toujours pas chez moi à cette heure-ci.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai été bien éduqué, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé.

- Merci encore. Bon, bah… Je vais y aller alors.

- Ouais. A demain.

Je voulais plus que ça, je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir un souvenir de lui. Je regardais ses lèvres, que j'avais embrassées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elles étaient si tentantes, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Je me suis penchée et ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'adorais la sensation. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, avec un petit goût sucré. J'aimais ça. J'avais posé ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'on reste soudé. Il a entre-ouvert sa bouche pour faire glisser sa langue le long de lèvre supérieur. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, j'ai ouvert la bouche. C'était comme la libération. Enfin. Ce baiser dura un bon bout de temps. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps exactement mais j'ai adoré ça. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui a mis fin au baiser. J'ai posé mon front sur le sienne et l'ai regardé dans les yeux, haletante.

- Merci pour tout. Et bonne nuit. A demain.

Il me répondit par un sourire en coin à faire damner un saint. C'était le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de descendre de la voiture, fermer la portière et rentrer dans mon bâtiment. J'ouvris rapidement la porte de chez moi et partis dans ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama, débardeur et petit short. Je pris le chemin de la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me brosser les dents. De retour dans ma chambre, je me mis au lit et repensais à ma soirée. Elle n'avait pas été aussi superbe que ça, mais, n'avait pas non plus été un désastre.

En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé mes pouvoirs ce soir. On verra tout cela demain.

En m'endormant, je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne : _Edward Cullen_.

* * *

><p>Je suis de retour.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre six, je me suis dis que j'allais faire ce dernier du point de vue d'Edward. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord?

N'oubliez pas les Reviews. Merci à toutes.

Bisous. On se revoit au prochain chapitre.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	7. Chapitre six

Hey tout le monde,

Je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Mais comme d'habitude avant de commencer votre lecture voici les réponses aux commentaires :D! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des reviews et quand ça vient de nouvelles personnes c'est encore plus appréciable. Sans plus d'attente, voici les réponses:

**_Mamanlily: _Tu voulais la suite et bah, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. ^^**

_**Heartbloom: **_**Je suis désolée, je n'arrive toujours pas à faire une chapitre long, c'est horrible... De rien pour le chapitre précédent. C'est avec plaisir que j'écris des nouveaux chapitres. Je postes mes chapitres quand j'en fini un. Donc il n'y a pas de jours fixes. **

_**Emma: **_**Et bah, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Ne t'en fais pas, on les voit un peu mieux là et je vais faire en sorte de faire ressortir le côté fantastique. Voici le chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût. **

_**Helimoen: **_**Merci! Moi, je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si bien écrit et construit que ça, mais si tu le dis je vais probablement réussir à le croire. Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. **

_**Or elise: **_**Je sais, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres long. Sur Microsoft Word, les chapitres me font en moyenne cinq à six pages. C'est pour cela que je me dis que ça suffit. Mais bon, au prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire le huit, je vais me rattraper. En attendant, voici le chapitre sept, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances. bisous!**

_**Mimi94r: **_**Et bien et bien, ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. ^^**

_**Audrey 1986: **_**Merci! Et encore l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Nouveau chapitre disponible. **

_** Elo-didie: **_**Merci encore! Jusqu'à là, tu as aimé ma fiction, mais voyons si ce chapitre peut combler tes attentes. ^^ **

Bon et bien voilà, je laisse place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture à toutes!

On se retrouve comme d'habitude en bas de la page.

Bisous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sept.<strong>

J'adore le dessin, je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'évader. Et dessiner des choses qui viennent de mon imagination. Plutôt débordante. Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Edward. Je suis vraiment trop conne.

Bref, une fois le cours terminé, je me précipitais de ranger mes affaires et m'enfuir de cette salle, pour aller prévenir Angela. Quelqu'un m'a appelé, mais j'ai fais comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu. J'ai continué mon chemin sans trop m'attarder sur ce qu'il se passait. Quand je suis arrivée à la salle de cours d'Angela, je vu qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec son prof. Je décidais de l'attendre appuyée sur le mur en face de la porte. J'ai sorti mes écouteurs ainsi que mon Ipod et les ai vissés à mes oreilles. J'ai fermé les yeux pour pouvoir me sentir complètement transporter par la musique _Clair de lune _de _Debussy_, c'était la mélodie classique préférée de ma mère. A cette pensée, une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Bella ? Bella ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

C'était Angela, elle était enfin sorti de sa salle, j'allais maintenant lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward nous a invités à manger avec lui et sa famille.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! Bella, mais tu te rends compte ! C'est le début de la popularité.

- Angie, tu sais, il ne faut pas trop halluciner. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est invité qu'on va devenir populaires.

- Non, effectivement, tu as raison, mais n'empêche ça aurait pu se faire, si tu m'avais pas cassé dans mon délire.

Je me suis mis à rire. Personne ne changera ma Angie… On se mit en route pour aller à cafétéria. Jacob nous attendait d'ailleurs devant les portes. Nous avons fais un entrée pas trop remarquée et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la queue pour choisir notre repas. Nous devons attendre, il y avait encore beaucoup de queue. Personne n'avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche à part Angela, apparemment.

- Jake, tu ne connais pas encore la nouvelle ?

Elle était en train de sautiller devant lui, tellement elle était contente. Quand à Jake, il a arqué un sourcil dans sa direction, signe de questionnement.

- On va manger avec les Cullens !

- Ah bon ! Et depuis quand êtes-vous aussi entreprenantes ?

- Depuis qu'Emmett l'a demandé à Bella, pardi !

Il s'est retourné dans ma direction avec un air étonné sur le visage.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Je grommèle un vague « oui » alors que lui et Angela se mettent à sautiller.

On fini par enfin se servir. Et aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas encore senti mais j'avais énormément faim. Je pris donc une salade composée en entrée, une assiette rempli de frites avec un steak et du ketchup en plat, pour finir avec un denuts enrobé de crème rose avec des vermicelles colorés et une glace vanille/caramel.

- T'es sûre que tu vas manger tout ça ? M'as demandé Jacob.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ai-je répondu dans un sourire.

Nous nous sommes retourné tous les trois d'un mouvement synchro et avons cherché la table des Cullens. Il n'y avait plus aucunes places. Etant donné que Jessica est la petite-amie d'Edward. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'elle sera à la table avec tous ses sbires qui lui servent d'amis.

- Bon, bah… On ne deviendra pas populaire aujourd'hui.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Angela. Pas que j'ai envie de devenir populaire mais ça nous aurait fait du bien d'être avec de nouvelles personnes.

- Ouais ! Du tout !

Jacob avait l'air triste. Cependant cela ne dura pas car une fois assis à notre table habituelle, Alice, vint me parler.

- Salut Bella ! Elle se laissa tomber à ma droite sur la chaise.

- Salut Alice !

Jacob me donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Aïe! Il voulait que je les présentes.

- Alice, voici Jacob et Angela. Vous deux, voici Alice.

- Enchantée. Dit Alice en souriant.

- Nous aussi !

Angela avait répondu pour eux-deux, elle attendait qu'Alice lui jette un regard mais cette dernière ne réagit même pas.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je dérange… Bella, je suis vraiment désolée, Edward a ramené sa pute et ses « amis » avec…

- Ouais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais un peu qu'on n'allait pas manger avec vous…

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors à la table. Je venais de terminer mon entrée et allait commencer mon plat quand une image m'apparue. Je jetais un regard à Alice et vit qu'elle avait un regard vitreux. Puis une vision surgie :

« _C'était Edward qui venait à mon casier pour me demander de le suivre. Je ne demandais même pas pourquoi, je le suivais. Il m'a emmené dans la forêt pas loin du lycée. On y a marché assez longtemps lorsque nous sommes arrivés à une cascade. L'endroit était magnifique. Je me suis assise sur un rocher pas loin de l'eau pour pouvoir observer le lieu correctement Edward me regardait fixement, puis s'est avancé et s'est accroupi devant moi en prenant mes mains. _

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal, mais je tiens à te dire quelque chose._

_Ma fréquence cardiaque s'est alors accélérée. Eh merde ! Il connaît mon secret… _

_- Bella, je… »_

Je n'ai pas pu avoir la suite car Angela était en train de me secouer.

- Angie, je suis là… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je commençais légèrement à paniquer, pourquoi m'a-t-elle secouée comme ça ?

- Enfin Bella, cela fait bientôt six minutes que tu ne bouges plus. Comme Alice. C'est logiquement à nous de poser la question.

Je regardais Alice et vit qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Je viens de comprendre, Alice a eut cette vision et vu comme je lis les pensées, je l'ai reçu. Moi, je ne suis pas humaine, les humains n'ont pas de dons ou de pouvoirs, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Je ne peux pas aller voir Alice et lui dire que je sais qu'elle a des visions. Elle comprendrait qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez moi. Je dois attendre le bon moment.

- Bon, je retourne à ma table.

Alice venait de se lever, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas manger avec nous. On se fera ça une autre fois.

Elle se pencha et me murmura à mon oreille.

- Nous serons de grandes amies, n'en doutes pas.

Elle se recula et me fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller à sa table.

- Wouah ! Tu lui fais de l'effet à la petite Cullen.

Je souris malgré moi. Je ne pense pas que je fais de l'effet à ce Cullen là. Je me remis donc à manger mon plat, quand j'eus fini, je repoussais mon assiette pour mieux manger mes dessert J'étais mal à l'aise, quelqu'un me regardait intensément, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je devais manger, je me retournais vers leur table et vit qu'Edward était en train de me fixer. Je le regardais également dans les yeux. Quand soudain je sentis une douleur au niveau du cerveau, c'était tellement intense que je me mis à crier. C'était insoutenable. Je me jetais par terre en tenant ma tête.

- Faites la sortir ! Vite !

Je ne reconnu même pas la voix de la personne qui avait pris la parole. J'étais toujours en train de hurler et de me tortiller dans tous les sens. Lorsque quelqu'un me souleva du sol et me porta jusqu'à dehors où la douleur s'arrête immédiatement.

J'ouvrais les yeux que j'avais fermés dès le début de la douleur. Je me relevais péniblement et constatais que j'étais sur l'herbe près des tables d'extérieur.

Angela et Jacob me regardaient toujours choqués, perturbés et paniqués. Leurs auras étaient toutes les deux rouge flamboyant. Ce denier me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever complètement. Je la pris sans aucuns soucis. Une fois debout, Jake me lâcha, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire car je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes. Lorsqu'il vit que j'allais bientôt tomber, il me rattrapa et me colla contre lui pour me soutenir. On alla récupérer nos affaires à la cafét' pour aller en cours.

D'ailleurs lorsque nous sommes arrivés, un grand silence nous a accueillis. Je sentis les regards pesant des gens autour de nous. Je m'aperçois aussi que je n'ai pas fini mon plateau mais bon, apparemment, je n'ai plus faim et c'est tant mieux. Je demandais à Jake de me lâcher, je pris quelques secondes pour remarquer que je pouvais enfin marcher et me tenir seule. Nous avons récupéré nos affaires sous les yeux suspicieux de nos « camarades », déposé les plateaux pour nous rendre en cours.

Angela était encore souciante, elle s'attendait à tous les coups que je refasse une « crise ». Elle pensait à ce qu'il s'est passé au réfectoire, je me revoyais dans sa tête en train de crier à gorge déployée comme si j'étais torturée et de me tortiller comme un ver. Tout le monde s'était levé pour m'approcher. C'était Alice qui avait tonné de me faire sortir de là. Mais c'était Jacob qui m'avait amenée dehors suivit d'Angela. Tellement je criais fort, elle se bouchait les oreilles. Je me suis calmé presqu'instantanément en sortant. Si Alice peut voir l'avenir, si sa vision en faisait partie bien sur, serait-il possible que se soit Edward qui m'a fait cela. Il me regardait tellement fixement, que mon idée pourrait bonne. Il essayait probablement de rentrer dans mon esprit.

Je vais tenter d'observer les Cullens. Et quand j'aurais plus d'information et que je serais sûre de ce que j'avance, j'irais les voir.

En attendant, je suis persuadée que ces gens ne sont pas humains. Nous étions présentement en train de papoter dans le couloir quand la sonnerie retentie. J'avais Biologie. Je fis un signe de la main à mes deux amis et me dirigeais vers mon cours.

L'image que j'avais devant moi, me répugna au plus au point, j'étais à la limite de rejeter tout ce que je venais d'ingurgiter. Edward et Jessica se roulait une de ces pelles. Je rentrais précipitamment dans la salle, suivis de mon prof et d'Edward et me dépêchais de rejoindre ma place. Je mis mon sweat-shirt que j'avais pensé à prendre ce matin ainsi que mes écouteurs et ma capuche. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. _Non mais quelle poisse ! _Je fais tout pour ne pas le croiser et lui, il vient près de moi. Je retirais ma capuche, mais gardais mes écouteurs, et entreprit de sortir mes affaires de cours de mon sac.

Et bah dis donc, l'heure allait être longue…

- Bella, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais.

- Ecoute Edward, je me retourne vers lui mais m'adresse à lui en chuchotant, je ne vais pas te mentir mais ça m'a fait un choque quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de cette godiche mais bon, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ce n'était rien alors je ne vais pas faire ma fille jalouse de ce genre de meuf.

- Bella...

- Non, Edward! Tu as fais ton choix et je le respecte. De toute façon, on ne se connaît même pas alors... On a qu'à dire que hier soir était une énorme erreur qui ne reproduira plus jamais, ok?

- Alors comme ça, pour toi, c'est une erreur. Je pensais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose...

- La ferme Edward! Tu dis que tu pensais qu'il s'était passé un truc entre nous mais tu as quand même accepté de sortir avec elle! Vous êtes toujours là, à vous lécher les amygdales, partout. Il n'y a pas un moment où vous n'êtes pas frotté l'un à l'autre. C'est bon, on a compris je crois. Vous pouvez arrêté votre... Truc!

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi?

-Oui, tu n'es qu'un salle con qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser avec les filles. Je pense aussi que tu montres aux filles avec qui tu sors que tu les aimes alors que pour toi, ce ne sont juste que des histoires de cul et rien de plus. Tu voulais savoir et bah, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu.

Je le regardais et c'est la que je vis.

Je vis qu'il n'avait pas d'aura. Comment ça se peut? Ah oui, il n'est pas humain mais qu'est-il? Je vais tout faire pour découvrir leur secret, et ça, je me le promet.

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà comme je vous l'avez dis.<p>

Chapitre toujours aussi court. Désolée, je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis avec les reviews.

Bisous!

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	8. Chapitre sept

Hello evrybody!

Je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout neuf mais avant que vous ne commencez votre lecture, j'ai des rponses à formuler. C'est parti:

_**Fan-Bella:**_** Ravie que ton chapitre t'ai plu. Je ne pense pas que ma fiction soit si géniale que ça mais bon. Tiens, voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.^^**

_**Vanessa: **_**Tu as hâte, alors voici la suite, le chapitre huit. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur.**

**_Heartbloom:_Voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'ai tenté de le faire un peu plus long même si tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas obligé. J'espère que tu vas aimer. ^^**

**_Miss Delou: _Ravie que t'aimes ce que je fais. Cela me fait toujours plaisir quand j'ai de nouvelles lectrices. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'arrête pas, à par si on me dit que j'écris de la merde. Et que que ça ne plait plu. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. **

Voilà! Les réponses sont terminées, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que cela, voici, le chapitre huit.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit. <strong>

_**Point de vue d'Edward. **_

En général, je ne me comporte pas comme ça avec les filles, mais cette fille là, Isabella Swan me faisait carrément autres choses que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle m'avait balancé tout cela à la figure. Dans mon autre lycée, en Angleterre, j'étais un vrai con avec les filles, j'en prenais une qui me semblait baisable pendant au moins une semaine et ensuite je changeais mais, comme on a changé d'école, je ne pensais être aussi facile à déchiffrer, surtout que je ne traîne pas avec cette fille.

Je me suis détourné d'elle pour écouter le cours. Biologie. Cette année, j'ai décidé de faire des études de médecine. Les autres années, je faisais soit des études de psychologie ou de littérature.

Je suis resté quoi ? Dix minutes ? Cinq minutes ? Concentré sur le cours. Je devais me l'avouer, depuis hier soir, mon existence a été assez perturbée. Parler avec elle, l'avoir dans mes bras, et l'embrasser avaient été, pour l'instant, les plus beaux moments de mon éternité. Après l'avoir raccompagné chez elle, je suis rentré chez moi, et ai directement été dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir réfléchir. Cette Isabella Swan m'avait carrément perturbé. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe bleu nuit, qui lui allait à merveille, et qui par la même occasion cette couleur étant ma préférée, j'étais aux anges, même si cela est impossible pour un vampire.

Et oui, vous l'avez bien compris, je suis un vampire. Bon comme je vous intéresse, on va faire une petite parenthèse.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'ai exactement un *siècle. Je suis né en 1900, à l'époque avec mes parents biologique, nous habitions Chicago, dans l'Illinois. A cette période, la grippe espagnole sévissait, et nous l'avons attrapée. Mes parents sont morts avant moi. J'étais mourant, alors Carlisle, qui travaillait dans l'hôpital mais qui est mon père adoptif, maintenant, m'a transformé, en 1917, j'avais donc dix-sept ans. J'ai été le premier transformé de ma famille, ensuite il y a eu celle que je considère comme étant maintenant ma mère, Esmée, elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Depuis, elle vit avec Carlisle, dans un amour parfait. Ensuite, il y a eu Rosalie, une très belle femme mais elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Elle a été retrouvée dans une ruelle, à moitié morte, elle s'était faite violée par son marie de l'époque et ses copains. Ensuite, nous avons reçu un couple, Jasper et Alice. Transformés, il y a longtemps. Et le dernier de la famille, Emmett, il a été retrouvé par Rosalie, alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par un ours, il était très mal en point quand elle l'a trouvé. Elle nous l'a ramené et Carlisle s'est chargé de le mordre. Rosalie ne s'en sentait pas capable. Maintenant, elle est mariée avec lui donc, on peut dire que la nature fait bien les choses. Malheureusement pour moi, mais heureusement pour eux, je ne vis qu'avec des amoureux. Certains vampires possèdent des dons, et j'en fais parti. J'ai la faculté de lire dans les pensées mais, dans ma famille, c'est comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Ils pensent souvent à des choses pas très catholiques à faire avec leur moitié, et étant donné que je ne suis qu'un homme, j'ai besoin, moi aussi, de prendre du plaisir. Cependant comme les humaines s'attachent vite, je dois changer de copine le plus souvent possible.

Vous vous demandez surement de quoi on se nourrit. Et ce serait une très bonne question. Enfin... Si on me l'aurait posée. En faite, nous nous nourrissons avec du sang animal. Je sais pour des vampires, ce n'est pas commun, surtout pour des vampires vivant à New-York mais chaque week end, on se rend dans une des forêt la plus proche. De temps en temps, selon, l'avis de notre père, nous buvons des pochettes de sang humains, qu'il nous ramène du travail; étant médecin, cela ne lui pose pas de problème.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons… Je vous parlais de cette fameuse Isabella Swan. Je dois avouer que lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois en espagnole, j'ai eu pitié d'elle. Elle était fagotée d'un vieux sweat à capuche, elle avait pourtant un jolie visage, elle était brune, et d'après ce que je voyais, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été lavés depuis un bout de temps. Mais cela, c'était la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Le soir de cette même journée, j'ai été subjugué par tant de beauté. Bon, elle avait une veste longue en cuir mais malgré cela, on voyait très bien ses jambes fines et légèrement bronzées. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux en noir, ça faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux vert-marrons. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans ce parc, assise sur ce banc, cherchant à allumer sa cigarette, j'ai remercié le Seigneur de m'avoir offert au moins une chance de lui parler. Je me suis alors postée devant elle, je voyais bien qu'elle tremblait alors je lui ai allumé sa cigarette, lui ai rendu son briquet et me suis assis à ses côtés. Nous avons parlé un peu, et soudain, elle s'est arrêté, m'a détaillé du regard, et, s'est jeté sur mes lèvres. J'avais été tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas réagi. Mais le fait d'avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes a été bizarre. J'ai aimé ça. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines.

Nous avons continué de parler encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive l'appel d'une de ses amis. Je me suis concentré sur ce que la personne lui disait, je sais, c'est impoli mais bon. L'interlocuteur était une fille, qui semblait légèrement paniquée par ce qu'il se passait là où elle se trouvait. J'étais parti dans mes réflexions quand Bella a raccroché. Je cherchais à qui appartenait cette voix.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait rejoindre sa copine, alors je l'ai laissé s'en aller, mais je voulais quand même qu'elle ait une réponse à son baiser de toute à l'heure, alors, je l'ai rattrapé et l'ai embrassé. Je crois que c'était le meilleur baiser de mon existence. Ensuite, j'ai rejoins mes frères qui étaient eux aussi en boite. J'y suis resté une ou deux heures avant de décider de rentrer. Et c'est sur le chemin que j'ai retrouvé Bella.

Cette ange tombé du ciel n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi, je n'arrivais pas y croire, cette fois, j'étais vraiment au Paradis.

Je suis vraiment un salop. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui faire ça, mais je sais que pour avoir une relation avec Bella, j'aurais du attendre, alors que si j'acceptais les avances de Jessica, j'allais enfin assouvir mes envies. A peine j'avais eu l'idée, qu'Alice est entrée dans ma chambre comme une furie, elle s'est mise à me crier de dessus et à m'insulter, mais moi, je ne l'écoutais plus. Je suis parti prendre une douche, me suis séché et habillé, puis suis parti en cours.

Arrivé sur le parking, j'ai cherché Jessica des yeux. Une fois trouvé, je suis parti la rejoindre, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur où elle était appuyée et l'ai embrassé. Cela a été aussi simple que je vous le dis.

La matinée a été très longue avant d'aller à la cafét'. Emmett avait apparemment convié Bella et ses amis a mangé avec nous mais je l'avais déjà fais avec Jessica alors c'était trop tard. Le repas s'est plutôt bien passé, jusqu'à ce que je décide de lire les pensées de Swan. Au début, j'y allais mollo mais quand j'ai vu que je n'y arrivais pas, je me suis forcé et c'est là, qu'elle s'est mise à crier. Aucun humain aussi bien constitué soit-il n'aurait pu le sentir. Mon don ne fait pas mal. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle n'était pas une humaine entièrement.

Jessica m'avait accompagné à mon cours. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche, en la plaquant contre le mur à côté de l'entrée. Lorsque je me détachais d'elle, je m'aperçus que le prof et Bella n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, cette dernière arborait même un air dégoûté quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Je laissais ma copine, suivis Bella et m'installai à côté d'elle. Sauf, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle comme ça. Quand on pense à ce que j'ai fais avec elle hier soir. Lorsqu'elle a eu fini de dire sa tirade, elle m'a regardé, puis dans son regard, j'ai vu au début qu'elle était effrayée mais ensuite, elle semblait juste perdue. Elle était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

J'aimerais tellement lire dans ses pensées. Attendez! Retour en arrière! Elle comprend ce que je dis alors qu'elle écoute du rock! Aucun humain n'est capable de faire ça. Surtout que le son est plutôt fort. Si le prof venait à s'approcher de nous. Il saurait, et je suis sûre que cela n'allait pas bien se passer.

_**Pdv Bella.**_

A la fin du cours, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'ai enlevé mes écouteurs et mon sweat que j'ai mis dans mon sac et ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes où j'ai dégueulé tout mon repas. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien du tout. Mais je tenais bon quand même. Je suis sortie de la cabine et me suis rincée la bouche. Comme j'avais raté le sport hier, et que je n'avais plus cours de l'après-midi. On m'avait dis de rattraper mes heures aujourd'hui. Je suis donc allée à mon casier déposé mes affaires et prendre ceux de sport avec un chewing-gum à la menthe. Ainsi, j'ai pris la direction du stade du lycée. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte du vestiaire, tout le monde a arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour mieux m'observer. Les filles avaient des airs dégoûtés marqués sur leurs visages. Je devais faire peine à voir. J'étais comme bloquée à la porte quand je sentis une main m'agripper le bras et quelqu'un me tirer afin de me faire entrer.

_Aucunes visions. Le tissu doit y être pour quelque chose. En général quand on me touche, je peux voir tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de la personne, mais pas là. _

- Salut ! Tu me reconnais ? Je suis Alice, je suis venue te parler toute à l'heure au self.

- Ouais ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te reconnais.

- Alors comme ça, tu as cours avec nous ? C'est cool.

Je commençais à me changer.

- En faite, je devais avoir cours hier, mais je n'y suis pas allée alors, ils m'ont mis là.

- Donc tu n'es pas en première ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah, parce qu'ici, c'est un cours de sport pour les premières.

- Ohh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis une sportive. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ah oui ! Bella, je te présente ma sœur Rosalie. Me dit Alice.

_Bizarre! Elles ne ressemblent absolument pas. Mais attendez... Elle n'ont pas d'aura, elles n'ont plus. Les seuls qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'aura sont... Mort!_

- Enchantée ! Répondis-je à Rosalie.

- Moi de même. M'affirma-t-elle. Pourtant son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Une fois ma tenue enfilée, nous avons pris la direction du terrain.

Nous nous sommes assises dans les gradins où le prof nous attendait, on a attendu quelques minutes encore que tout le monde s'assoit, avant que le prof ne commence à parler.

- Bonjours à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons quatre nouvelles personnes parmi nous. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett Cullen. Et une seconde, étant donné que mademoiselle ne participe pas à ses cours, elle doit y assister avec vous. Isabella Swan. Bon trêve de bavardage, nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire athlétisme. Vous me faites deux tours de terrains et trois pour les plus rapides. C'est parti !

Nous avons descendu les gradins et sommes partis sur la piste. Nous avons été rejoins par Emmett et Jasper mais comme il trouvait qu'on allait trop lentement pour eux, ils nous ont laissées. Je trouvais qu'on courrait plutôt bien. Nous venions de finir notre premier tour, quand Edward est venu sur la piste. Le deuxième tour était bien entamé quand je me sentis pas bien à nouveau, je commençais à tanguer, puis après le trou noir. J'ai du tomber et perdre connaissance.

J'ai perdu connaissance combien de temps ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Je ne sais pas. J'entendais tout ce qu'il y avait là où j'étais et apparemment, j'étais dans un hôpital vu tous les bips qui se faisaient percevoir. Je commençais doucement à émerger quand j'entendis des brides de voix.

-... Edward, ... Seize ans. ... Pas capable ... Occuper.

- ... L'aider.

- ... Faudrait... Savoir... Garde... Pas.

- ... Je... Demander.

Des bruits de pas commençaient à se faire de plus en plus claire. On venait me voir.

- Edward, je suis médecin, c'est à moi de le faire.

J'avais gardé les yeux fermés, tout le long de cette conversation, pour ne pas qu'il sache que j'étais réveillée.

-Ok, très bien, je te laisse alors.

_Edward? Mais que faisait-il là? _La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

- Nous avons une invitée. Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, on sait que tu es réveillée.

_Merde! Alice n'avait pas été dupe!_

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais à peine fait, une lumière blanche m'aveugla. Je tentais une seconde fois, plus doucement. Une fois fait, je regardais autour de moi, ça ne ressemblait pas à un hôpital mais plus à une chambre peinte en blanc avec des machines qui proviennent de l'hôpital.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es chez moi.

- Alice, contente de revoir.

- Moi aussi Bella, je dois te dire que tu nous as fais vraiment peur en perdant connaissance sur la piste. Surtout que tu es restée cinq jours inconsciente.

-Quoi ?

- Eh oui Bella ! Cinq jours !

- Alice, il serait peut-être temps que tu me laisses lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Dis-je en regardant un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, surement âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Tellement sexy. On voit d'où Edward tire sa beauté. Il a aussi le même teint blanc que les autres de la famille et pas non plus d'aura.

- Non, effectivement, excuse moi. Je suis le docteur Cullen, le père d'Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Mais appelles moi, Carlisle.

- Ok… Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune quand même?

A cette phrase, tout le monde se mit à rire. Un rire très grave faisait trembler les murs de la maison. Je pense que c'est Emmett...

- Bella, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non, c'est bon Alice.

Mais comme pour prouver le contraire, mon ventre grogna.

- Bon, ok, j'ai peut-être un petit peu faim. Je peux me lever?

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je retirais donc tous les fils qui me reliaient aux machines et me levais. J'étais vêtu d'un de ses affreuses blouses qu'on donne au patient lorsqu'ils font un séjour à l'hôpital. Je me trouvais ridicule.

- Bella, tu viens ou pas ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Je mis les pantoufles qui se trouvaient près du lit ; étrangement elles étaient à ma taille, et sortis de la pièce. Je pris mon temps pour descendre, j'observais la décoration. C'était extrêmement chic, j'adorais cela. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je constatais que les Cullens avaient vraiment de très bon goûts en matière de déco. Ils avaient une énorme baie-vitrée, qui donnait sur le centre-ville. Le salon était grand, très grand, d'ailleurs dans celui-ci trônait un énorme piano à queue installé sur une estrade.

_Bah dis donc, ils ont les moyens ! Mais qui peut bien savoir jouer?_

- Bella, on y va ?

Je la suivis jusqu'à une superbe cuisine dans laquelle, une assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise saupoudrées de parmesan trônait sur l'îlot central.

- C'est pour toi !

Je montais sur la chaise haute, et commençais à manger.

- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je entre deux bouchées.

Alice se tenait en face de moi, et me regardais manger. _Etrange!_ J'avais presque fini quand Carlisle nous a rejoins.

- Bella, il faut vraiment que je te dise la nouvelle.

- Très bien. Je vous écoute.

Je déposais ma fourchette pour boire mon verre d'eau.

- Bella... Tu es enceinte...

Je recrachais toute l'eau qui était dans ma bouche sur Alice.

_Merde! Il aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact, non?_

- Moi ? Enceinte ? C'est absolument impossible ! Criais-je à moitié au bord de l'hystérie.

Alice me tendit une serviette, dans laquelle je m'essuyais la bouche.

- Enfin Bella, je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment on fait les bébés.

Je rougis violemment. Carlisle était quand même le père d'Edward et Alice.

- Oui mais on avait toujours une capote.

- Il y'en a surement une qui a craquée.

- Je ne sais pas… Surement…

Et c'est là que je commençais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis enceinte. Je vais avoir un bébé. Et je ne suis même plus avec le gars qui me l'a fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, Carlisle? Je n'ai que seize ans.

_Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée encore ? _

Je continuais de pleurer quand une personne me prit dans ses bras, je relevais la tête et vis que c'était Rosalie. Elle m'emmena dans le salon, elle me fit asseoir sur le canapé, s'assit à côté de moi, et me repris dans ses bras. Je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais.

- Rosalie ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- On va trouver, ma Chérie. On va trouver…

_Je n'avais que seize ans, putain de merde!_

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

*Dans ma fiction, les personnages vivent en 2007.

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Bella.

Et sinon, alors? Bon chapitre? mauvais chapitre? des choses à revoir?

Donnez vos avis. Et surtout n'hésitez pas.

Bisous et à la prochaine.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	9. Chapitre huit

Hola los niños,

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre mais avant cela, je dois comme d'habitude faire des remerciements:

**_Elo-didie: _Merci, ne t'en fais pas, la suite arrive de plus en plus vite. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ^^**

_**Heartbloom: **_**De rien, et merci à toi. Voici le nouveau chapitre mais je suis désolé ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre. Par contre le prochain sera long. En attendant, bonne lecture. ^^**

_**Mimi94r: **_**Je pense que je vais beaucoup te décevoir avec ce chapitre mais bon, je me rattraperais au prochain. En attendant, je garde un peu d'espoir pour que tu apprécies celui-là. **

_**Evermore01: **_**Ouais, cela dépend du point de vue mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à le penser. Merci et voici la suite. **

_**Choukett: **_**Merci ma Belle. Cela me fait plaisir que tu sois passé jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma fiction. Mdr! Merci du soutiens. Toujours aussi drôle toi dans tes commentaire, j'aime. ^^**

Voici un nouveau chapitre, franchement, je sais qu'il va décevoir du monde mais bon, je tente d'avancer.

Moi, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas, il me paraît pas fini du tout. Mais bon, après chacun son avis.

Bonne lecture à toutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuf.<strong>

Enceinte ! Moi ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne ! Mais c'est vrai, je suis enceinte malgré le fait que personne ne soit au courant. Comme cela se fait-il ? C'est très simple, je vais vous raconter.

_**Flash-back**_

_**- **_Rosalie ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- On va trouver, ma chérie. On va trouver…

C'est sur ces belles paroles, que je me suis endormie contre elle. J'ai senti quelqu'un m'allonger, et me recouvrir ou était-ce une autre personne…

- Bella. Ma Belle….

- Humm…

- Bella, il faut te réveiller…

- Humm...

- Bella, je ne sais que ça ne se fait pas mais si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, j'appelle Emmett pour qu'il te vide un saut d'eau sur toi, enceinte ou pas.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'un seul coup. Rosalie était au-dessus de moi avec un grand sourire, je remarquais au passage, qu'elles étaient d'une blancheur, un peu trop éblouissant à mon goût. J'avais limite peur, en regardant ses dents, qui semblaient très pointues. Je m'assis correctement sur le canapé alors que Rosalie alla s'installer dans un fauteuil juste à côté.

- On dit que la nuit porte conseille, alors tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ?

- Ouais, je pense que le mieux, c'est que j'avorte.

- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu tus un être-vivant ! Tu n'as donc aucun cœur !

- Ecoute, Rosalie, je sais ce que je fais mais j'y ai bien réfléchi et la meilleure solution est d'avorter. Je suis seule chez moi, et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper sans aide. Et de plus, le directeur n'acceptera jamais qu'une élève enceinte fréquente son établissement.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si ! Tu l'as sous les yeux. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, point barre !

Sous mes dernières paroles, Rosalie s'en alla à grandes enjambées du salon, me laissant seule. Je regardais l'heure sur la pendule : sept heures dix. C'est bon, j'avais le temps de rentrer chez moi me préparer pour aller en cours. Je me levais pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Bah comme tu le vois, je m'en vais, je rejoins mon appartement.

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne bouge pas. Nous devons encore faire des échographies et voir si tout fonctionne correctement.

- Docteur Cullen…

- Carlisle.

- Doc… Carlisle, je vous suis reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez pour moi mais il est temps maintenant que je rentre chez moi, je ne voudrais pas vous importunez plus longtemps.

- Mais tu ne m'importunes pas du tout. Allez, viens ! Il y a ce qu'il faut en haut.

- Très bien, je vous suis…

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais donc grommelé mes derniers mots avant de le suivre dans l'escalier. Il m'emmena en premier lieu dans une chambre pour que je puisse me changer, étant donner que j'avais toujours ma blouse sur moi.

- Donc Isabella…

- Bella… Juste Bella.

- Donc Bella, je suppose que tu ne veux pas garder cette blouse plus longtemps.

C'était le peu de le dire, cette chose était horrible. Dans les hôpitaux, les médecins n'ont vraiment aucun goût vestimentaire.

- Alors enfile les vêtements posés sur le lit et viens me rejoindre. Je serais dans mon bureau, c'est la porte juste en face quand tu quittes cette pièce.

- Ok.

Il sortit de la chambre pour me laisse m'habiller tranquillement. Je m'avançais alors vers les vêtements et vis qu'ils étaient très chics. Les fringues semblaient à ma taille alors je les enfilais. Il y avait un pantalon slim blanc serré, mais alors très serré, un débardeur noir avec un t-shirt blanc imprimé avec des smileys bleu turquoise qui laissait apparaître l'épaule droite, des boucles d'oreilles bleus turquoises, elles aussi et des chaussures à talons noir. Une fois complètement habillée, je rejoignis Carlisle dans bureau.

- Ah ! Te voilà, prend place, je t'en pris.

Je pris la direction fauteuil, qu'il baissa lorsque je fus installée. J'étais donc, en position semi-allongé, il me demanda de relever mon haut, ce que je fis et me passa un gel sur le ventre. Il alluma des écrans et passa la sonde. Sur l'écran, on voyait une petite forme, j'avais du mal à reconnaître mais j'ai su que c'était le bébé. Les battements du cœur se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience que je voulais cet enfant. Mais je ne voulais pas que les gens le sachent, personne ne devait savoir, et pendant tout le long de cette grossesse, personne ne devait l'apprendre.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

La question me fut posée une fois qu'il était assis à son bureau. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire, pendant ce temps, je prenais des mouchoirs de la boite qui se trouvait à côté de moi pour pouvoir m'essuyer avant de baisser mon haut et de rejoindre Carlisle.

- Je pense que je vais avorter.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que cet enfant n'était pas désiré. Je n'ai que seize, donc pas assez d'expérience dans la vie et de plus, je vis seule alors personne ne pourra m'aider.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez pour moi mais, c'est mon enfant, si j'avais décidé de le garder, ça aurait été à moi de l'élever, et avec les cours, c'est impossible, je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Point !

- Nous, on pourrait t'aider….

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dis, je dois vous le dire en quelles langues ? En chinois ?

_Si elle savait tout ce que j'avais vécu. En quatre cent ans d'existence, j'ai appris à parler chinois, grec, italien, anglais, et portugais. _

Je restais pendant quelques instants interdite, je sais enfin ce que cette famille peine à cacher.

- Euh…Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fais mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Où avez-vous mis mes affaires ?

- Elles sont dans la chambre dans laquelle tu t'es changé.

- D'accord, merci.

Je récupérais vite fait mes affaires, dévalais les escaliers et trouvais la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de franchir le seuil des Cullens, j'avais une dernière chose à faire, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Au revoir.

_**Fin du flash back**_

C'est en lisant les pensées du Docteur Cullen, Carlisle, que j'ai appris, même si je le savais déjà, que les Cullens n'étaient pas des humains mais des vampires.

Je sais que ce cher Docteur a une maitrise de lui incomparable, qu'il a vécu chez les Volturis, des vampires qui se nourrissent d'humains, mais comme il n'appréciait pas leur attitude, il est parti et a choisi un autre régime, celui de boire du sang d'animaux.

Je connais tout sur Carlisle mais j'en apprends aussi sur les autres.

Une chose est sur, ils ne se doutent pas du tout que je suis au courant et c'est temps mieux. Pour l'instant, je ne me vois pas vivre une amitié avec des vampires. Peut-être oui mais pas maintenant.

Et une autre chose est sûre, je vais garder ce bébé et personne ne le saura…

Cela fait présentement deux mois que je sais que je suis enceinte, et personne n'a toujours pas remarqué que j'avais plus de formes qu'avant même pas les Cullens. En même temps, avec le bruit qu'il y a beaucoup de bruit au lycée, donc ils ne peuvent pas entendre les deux cœurs qui battent dans la même personne. Et en plus, ils ne savent toujours pas que je connais leur secret.

J'ai du acheter des hauts un peu plus larges, étant donné que mon ventre commence à s'arrondir. Je suis toujours féminine mais plus aussi mince malheureusement. Cela doit maintenant faire un peu plus de quatre mois que je suis en cloque.

Aujourd'hui, je m'étais habillée chaudement, comme on est en hiver, c'est logique. J'étais vêtue d'un jean slim noir, une tunique rose fushia évasée vers le bas avec un ceinture à attacher dans le dos, ma poitrine de femme enceinte est mise en valeur, des boucles d'oreilles bleus marines en accord avec la couleur de mes bottes et de ma montre, une écharpe noir en laine, des gants fushia et un veste noir également. Pas de maquillage, je préfère rester naturelle en hiver, mes joues prennent des couleurs toutes seules. C'est bon, mon ventre n'est pas mis en valeur. Pour l'instant, je ne me considérais pas comme une baleine mais je sais que ça va bientôt arriver.

Je pris mon sac à bandoulière bleu marine lui aussi, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, et pris le chemin de la voiture. Le chemin se fit dans le calme sans musique pendant que j'allais chercher Jacob.

- Salut!

- Salut!

- Bah dis donc, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Pourquoi tu nous évitais pendant ces deux mois? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait? Je peux le savoir?

- Hum... Je suis désolée, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer mais maintenant c'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ouais! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'expliquer, c'est plutôt à Angela!

Et oui, je ne vous l'avez pas dis, je me suis éloignée de mes amis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon appétit qui augmente, mes vêtements plus larges, mes seins qui sont plus gros... Toutes ces petites choses qui font que je pourrais être démasquée. Je sais que se sont mes amis mais je ne peux pas leur dire. Surtout que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il adviendra du bébé une fois né, surtout que je ne suis pas exactement humaine. J'ai des dons, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, voir leur vie quand je suis en contacte avec eux, voir les auras des gens, et j'ai développé une nouvelle capacité, je peux créer de l'électricité. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est le bébé ou moi, mais je peux faire cela.

_**Flash back**_

- Excusez moi mademoiselle!

Je ne me retournais pas. Il faisait nuit, j'étais dans New-York, perdue et enceinte, je commençais à paniquer, enceinte et panique ne font pas bon ménage, je tentais de me clamer.

- Mademoiselle!

- Pas le temps!

J'avais crié pour lui répondre étant donné que je ne m'étais pas arrêtée et lui ne m'avait pas suivis. Soudain quelqu'un m'a agrippé le bras et m'a entraîné dans une ruelle. _Toujours dans des ruelles, pensais-je._

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Je commençais à me débattre pour enlever ses salles pattes de mon corps.

- Arrêtez! Arrêtez!

- Ma jolie, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

- Dans tes rêves, connard!

Pour en rajouter une couche, je lui crachais au visage.

- Alors là, tu vas le regretter.

Il attrapa ma tête pour l'empêcher de bouger, et m'embrassa comme un dingue pendant que je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Il fit descendre ses mains, ouvrit ma veste et prit mon sein droit en coupe alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours. Je luttais, pour garder mon bébé en vie, pour rester en vie, pour tout. C'est alors que je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et criai.

- Stop! Arrêtez! Salop! Connard!

- Cries chérie, cries!

- Non! hurlai-je

Et c'est alors que j'ai senti un grand vide devant moi, l'homme était parcouru par un courant électrique. J'ai regardé mes mains, l'ai regardé à nouveau, ai fermé mon manteau et suis partie en courant.

_**Fin du flash back**_

C'est alors que j'ai découvert une nouvelle capacité.

Nous voilà sur le parking du lycée. J'ai trouvé une place rapidement. Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et avons rejoins Angela.

- Toi! Oh oui! Toi! On a des choses à se dire!

_Et merde!_ Elle semblait furieuse que je ne lui parle que maintenant. Franchement, elle devrait être contente, j'ai failli ne plus jamais revenir vers elle.

- Je sais! Et je vais vous expliquer mais d'abord on se calme. Et qui est ce beau garçon?

- Salut, je suis Ben.

- Mon petit-ami!

- Non, je n'y crois pas.

J'hallucinais, j'avais raté tellement de choses. Il faut vraiment que je me rattrape.

- Et si!

- Et bah dis donc, j'en ai raté des trucs, en dirait.

* * *

><p><strong>A lire!<strong>

Et me revoilà!

Alors certaines pensent que Bella est enceinte d'Edward, ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais non, avant lui, elle était avec Austin Lloyd. C'est son enfant à lui, pas à Edward. Il y aura donc neuf mois de grossesse en principe.

Edward et elle se sont juste embrassés une seule fois. Je sais comment on fait les bébés, et ce n'est absolument pas par la bouche.

Les choses ne sont pas rapides.

Donc voilà, je tenais à mettre les choses au clair. ^^

Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde peut se tromper.

Si vous avez des questions à poser, des avis à formuler, des conseilles à donner. Je suis preneuse. Mettez tout cela dans vos Reviews.

Je les accepte, bien évidemment.

Bisous et on se reparle au prochain chapitre.

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	10. Excuses!

Oh lalala... Non, désole, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que certaines personnes veulent me tuer mais attendez avant... :p

Malheureusement depuis le 5 Septembre de cette année, les cours ont repris, et pour remonter ma moyenne en vue d'un Lycée Privé, je travaille beaucoup pour avoir le brevet.

Je sais que je raconte un peu ma vie, mais je tenais réellement à m'expliquer.

Donc, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer j'ai fait une pause. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire. Et puis, ces derniers temps, je suis malade. Je me suis récemment fait opérer du bras droit. Ensuite, on est en train de refaire ma chambre donc, c'est assez compliqué. Je vais quand même chercher un moment pour écrire au moins un chapitre.

J'espère que je vais réussir à en écrire deux, peut-être... Je souhaite aussi réussir à en faire un sur mon autre fiction. Donc on va voir. Comme dirait ma mère: "Si Dieu veut".

Sinon, je suis désolée de vous faire patienter.

Soyez fortes. Je m'en vais de ce pas commencer à réfléchir sur mon nouveau chapitre, histoire de bien suivre l'histoire.

Bisous à toutes et A Bientôt!

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	11. Chapitre neuf

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes. **

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. Mais comme je vous l'avez dit, je travaillais dessus. Et bah voilà,

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. De mon point de vue, il n'est pas mal. Mais bon maintenant c'est à vous de juger.

Bon, vous avez assez attendu comme ça. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

On se retrouve en bas.

l l

l l

V

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix. <strong>

Et voilà, maintenant quatre mois que je suis enceinte. Et toujours aucunes rumeurs ne circulent à mon sujet. Ou du moins aucune n'est arrivée à mes oreilles. Aucun Cullen ne s'est encore rendu compte que j'avais pris du poids et que mes seins avaient grossis. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoique se soit, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de moi.

- Señorita Isabella, un poco de concentración por favor.

- Si ! Je suis là, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout.

- Vale ! Miranda, puedes abrir la ventana ?

- Si, señor.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une odeur nauséabonde passe sous mon nez. Je fus pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur qui me fit sortir du cours à une vitesse fulgurante, je tenais mon ventre tout en courant. Une fois mon but atteint, je régurgitai tout mon petit-déjeuner. _Comme par hasard le jour où j'en prends un, putain ! _ Je tirai la chasse d'eau avant de sortir pour m'appuyer sur les rebords du lavabo, histoire de me soutenir car j'avais légèrement la tête qui me tournait. Je relevai la tête et eus limite peur en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Heureusement, mon maquillage est waterproof, mais j'avais un teint, j'étais complètement livide, en dirait un mort-vivant. J'allumai le robinet et m'aspergeai d'eau froide. Je devais me ressaisir, je sentais qu'avec ce petit incident, ça allait jaser tout au long du déjeuner. Et les Cullen comprendront sans doute bien plus de choses que les autres.

Je me séchai le visage, allais ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur moi. Je la reçu en plein dans le nez. _Eh merde ! Je suis sûre qu'il est cassé maintenant. _Je mis mes mains sur ce dernier pour observer si tout allait bien. Mais malheureusement pour moi, du sang commençait déjà à perler. En levant les yeux, je m'aperçus que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était tout bonnement Alice Cullen. _Merde ! Manquait plus qu'elle. _Je me retournai pour aller récupérer du papier pour m'essuyer de nouveau. Cependant, Alice ne me laissa pas le temps et le fit pour moi.

- Je sais que tu es au courant.

- Et de quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Avec tout ça, j'étais complètement perdue. De quoi parlait-elle encore ?

- Je sais tout.

- Mais encore ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? Alors que tu as dit à toute ma famille que tu n'en voulais pas.

Ah ! C'était donc ça. Et bah mon secret n'aurait pas duré très longtemps. Mais bon, je ne sais pas mentir alors fallait bien que je m'y attende. Cependant même avec son regard à faire peur, tellement elle semblait énervée, elle tenta de faire partir le sang avec le mouchoir qu'elle avait légèrement imbibé d'eau.

- Aie !

- Désolée. Mais ça t'apprendra à nous avoir menti. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un silence. Je réfléchissais, que pourrais-je lui dire ? La vérité, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_**DRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNG ! **_

_Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong._ (ndA : Hommage à la série préférée de ma mère quand elle était jeune)

La sonnerie venait de retentir, je devais donc m'en aller pour récupérer mes affaires afin de rejoindre mon cour de dessins. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, Alice m'ayant lâchée, le sang n'étant plus là et mon nez n'étant pas cassé. Heureusement ! Une fois dans les couloirs, où tout le monde semblait déjà être au courant de la façon dont à tourner mon cour d'espagnol, quelqu'un attrapa mon poignet pour me retourner contre lui. Tien, Alice, encore…

- Je passerais chez toi pour dix-neuf heures. Sois là.

Puis elle me laissa complètement abasourdi en plein milieu du couloir. Lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentit, je courus jusqu'à la salle où j'étais précédemment et pris mes affaires avant d'aller au cours suivant. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivai avant le professeur. Mais je dus m'asseoir à contre cœur à côté de Rosalie étant donné que toutes les places étaient prises. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, mais apparemment elle aussi était au courant.

- Je viens avec Alice ce soir, tu te doutes que tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles. Mais bon, n'ais pas peur, je ne frappe pas les gens parce que crois le ou pas, tu as besoin que quelqu'un te remette les pieds sur terre.

- De toute façon, je doute que j'ai le choix donc pas de soucis.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que je suis de ton côté, je t'aiderais pendant cette grossesse. Je serais là pour toi.

Malheureusement, sa phrase avait comme résonné dans la salle. Le prof venant d'entrer, les élèves avaient complètement arrêté toutes activités en dehors du dessin. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers nous, alors que moi, j'avais viré rouge pivoine faisant ainsi concurrence au jean de Rosalie. Je lui montrai mon regard le plus noir alors qu'elle me lançait un regard d'excuse.

- Bon, on va faire comme-ci personne n'avait rien entendu et commencer ce cours sans encombre. C'est compris ? Mais je tiens à vous dire que si cela venait à arriver aux oreilles du principal vous aurez des soucis. Avez-vous compris Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bon maintenant, commençons. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur le mouvement artistique qu'est le Cubisme, quelqu'un peut me citer un peintre ayant un fort impacte sur ce dernier ?

Je décrochai après cette question. J'étais dans la merde. Voir plus si c'est possible. Je savais déjà que ça allait jaser mais là, c'est au-dessus de tout ce que j'aurais pu penser.

- Je suis désolée. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant tu n'auras plus besoin de le cacher.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu as entendu ce que le prof a dit ? Je risque de me faire renvoyer juste parce que je suis enceinte.

- Oui, vu comme ça. Je suis désolée. Ne t'en fais pas, je te défendrais.

Je sortis mon bloc de dessin et commençai à faire le travail demandé. Je n'adressai pas un mot à Rosalie. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'allais devoir affronter Angie et Jacob. J'étais vraiment dans la merde cette fois. Autant qu'ils l'apprennent par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre à l'intercours. Jusqu'à la fin de ce cours, j'étais en train de réfléchir quand je fus couper dans mes pensées par ma camarade.

- Laisse, je vais ranger pour toi.

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'observais les gens sortir de la salle. J'allais prendre mon sac quand une tape se fit ressentir sur ma main.

- T'occupes, je prends ton sac. On va manger.

_« On » bien sur ! Du style, toi aussi tu vas manger. _

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne peux pas porter mon sac. Je ne suis pas encore handicapée à ce que je sache.

- Je le sais très bien ça. Mais c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir dévoilée ton secret.

Je grommelai vite fait quelque chose avant de sortir. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement la cafétéria. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre ayant légèrement mal. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pénétré dans cette dernière. Tout bruit avait déserté. Encore une fois, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

Rosalie se tenait derrière moi, j'allai chercher la chaise la plus proche et grimpai dessus.

- Bella non !

Je me retournai vers elle.

- Je dois le faire.

J'étais sûre de moi, je devais le faire tant que je le pouvais encore. Comme ça, tout le monde saura enfin la triste vérité. Je repris donc haut et fort.

- Certains sont au courant que j'ai dû prendre la direction des toilettes prise d'un haut-le-cœur, d'autres sont déjà au courant grâce à Rosalie ici présente. Et bien, je viens maintenant pour confirmer ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Je suis enceinte de quatre mois, je vais bientôt entamer le cinquième. Et pour ce que se poserait la question, non je ne connais pas le sexe du bébé. Maintenant, bon appétit.

Je descendis enfin de mon perchoir avant de rejoindre ma table pendant que Rosalie allait me prendre à manger.

- Bella, pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur de vos réactions. Je suis enceinte à seize ans quand même, c'est jeune.

- Oui, mais toi, tu es forte, tu vas y arriver. Tu feras une super maman. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Merci Angela.

Je la pris dans mes bras quand soudain.

- Oh !

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Angela commençait à paniquer en me relâchant alors que moi, j'avais un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et voilà, pour toi. Je te rends ton sac, je vais rejoindre les autres. A plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant de rejoindre sa table. Je commençai à enlever le plastique de mon sandwiche. _Ouh lala ! Qu'il a l'air bon. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais bouffer un loup. _J'allais croquer dedans quand Angie me fit sursauter.

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce que tu as eu ?

- Tiens, Salut Ben, tu vas bien ?

- Oh oui, et toi ?

- Bah très bien, alors avec Angie c'est depuis quand ?

- Bah depuis un moi maintenant.

- Merde, j'ai vraiment raté beaucoup de choses dis donc. Il faut que tu me raconte.

- Bella !

- Quoi ? J'ai juste senti le bébé bouger, c'est rien.

- Comment tu peux dire que c'est rien ?

- Bah parce que c'est vraiment rien. Je m'y attendais.

Et le silence prit sa place. Et je pris consciencieusement le temps de manger mon déjeuner. J'avais vraiment faim. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Je me levais, pris mon sac, allai déposer mon plateau et sorti du bahut. J'avais Biologie Avancée avec Edward, autant ne pas y assister. Je pris donc la direction de ma voiture dans le but de rentrer chez moi.

Ce soir allait être une très longue soirée. J'allais devoir affronter la famille Cullen au grand complet. Bon, je vais me coucher, ça va me permettre de décompresser. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour leur annoncer que je connais leur secret. Vous en dites quoi?

* * *

><p>Et me revoilà!<p>

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait. Il y a certainement beaucoup d'erreur mais j'essai de m'améliorer.

Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne suis qu'en troisième donc, les fautes, c'est normal. En plus, je n'ai pas de Bêta. Mais je sais très bien à quel point un texte sans faute est merveilleux.

Bon voilà, je vous laisse. On se revoit au prochain chapitre.

Bisous à toutes!

_oOo-camille-oOo_


	12. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et non, malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que je ne poste plus rien sur alors je tenais à m'expliquer.

Je viens de finir ma première année en tant qu'élève dans une section littéraire et bien que je ne sois toujours pas un grand écrivain, j'apprends et je m'améliore.

Cette histoire est intéressante mais ne correspond plus à ce que je recherche quand je lis une fiction.

Je me suis relue et malgré les commentaires, j'ai pris la décision, de modifier mon histoire afin de la faire devenir quelque chose. Je travaille en ce moment dessus dans le but d'en faire de belles histoires. Je tiens à les modifier afin qu'elles soient plus compréhensibles, moins brouillons. Plus facile à la lecture. Et tout et tout.

Ainsi, j'avais déjà un concept pour cette histoire mais je vais devoir la mettre un peu de côté afin de poursuivre avec ce que j'imagine maintenant. Donc je ne vais pas mettre en ligne maintenant. Avec la rentrée qui approche, je ne sais pas réellement mais je vous tiens au courant au plus vite.

Quand je lis les nouveaux commentaires et que je relis les autres, ça m'aide à avancer.

Donc avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous remercier tous.


End file.
